


Velvet the Dominant Mum

by LevixEren_ToTheEnd



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Kinkeh, Velvet is dominatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevixEren_ToTheEnd/pseuds/LevixEren_ToTheEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For you Wulfy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Velvet the Dominant Mum

**Author's Note:**

> For you Wulfy

Velvet looked at Laphicet. "Laphi, where r ur clothes"  
"took em off bae"  
"lmao fuck up slut"  
"bet u couldn't even hit this tho?"  
"ur underage and its illegal wut the fuck laphi"  
"V-velvet plz i want u to be my m-mummy"  
"no"  
"please b-baka"  
"ur tempting me too much bae"  
"shut up and control mah bodeh"  
Velvet dominated Laphicet and picked him up bridal style with her big strong man arms   
"Was dat gud for u"  
"Yes Velvet I am eternally grateful I am urs 4evah"  
Velvet threw him out the window "lmao fuck off cunt not taking care of u forever u little cuntbag"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like


End file.
